This I Can Do
by Singing Violin
Summary: The one thing he can always do for her.


Title: This I Can Do  
Author: Singing Violin  
Category: VRA  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: Pilot, Genderbender, Irresistible, Memento Mori, FTF, Milagro, Per Manum, Requiem, The Truth  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully comfort, post-ep  
Summary: The one thing he can always do for her.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't tell on me.  
Archiving: Already archived in Gossamer under a different author name (Pearl) but that name was taken here so I got another one. Feel free to post anywhere.  
Feedback: Please!

**SNAPSHOT 1**

She knocks on my door, and I let her in. It seems I can't get rid of her. She is different than the others, determined. And yet vulnerable. She is scared.

I can't make her go away, but I may be able to prevent her from being afraid. I peer through the candlelight and offer her a calming explanation. Mosquito bites, I say. I'm not sure but I won't know what to do if I'm wrong, so I hope I'm right when I tell her. I don't know whether I was convincing.

And suddenly she is in my arms. How did this happen? I realize it doesn't matter.

I can just hold her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 2**

She was about to...I shake my head, not wanting to complete the thought. She is leaning heavily on me. I can't seem to support her enough. I pull her tighter against me while I reassure the onlookers that yes, we are definitely leaving this time.

I can't keep her out of trouble. Suddenly she pulls away from me and I can't catch her. I turn around to run after her and I realize she is sick.

I am by her side, and supporting her once again as she empties the contents of her stomach. I can do nothing except this:

I hold her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 3**

I can see her fragile form now. I've never thought of her that way before, and briefly I feel guilty for not paying her the respect she deserves. That monster attacked her in her own home, and she's bleeding, and she doesn't want my help.

And yet, as I tilt her chin up to assess the damage, I realize something. Although I could not prevent this sick, twisted man from assaulting her, although I could not prevent her from being hurt, there is something I can do now. It may be all I can do, but she can use me for it. And she does, as her face crumbles and she collapses against me.

She is in tears, and I hug her tightly, letting her know that I am here, that I will not let her fall any further. I know she is embarrassed, but I also know that right now she needs this.

So I hold her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 4**

I am as scared as she. How did it get to this point? What did she do to deserve this? I am in a hospital hallway, and yet I can do nothing for this patient.

I want to do so much, but I cannot cure her, and I cannot prevent her pain. I can't even reassure her because she is the doctor and she will know that I am making it up. We both know she is likely to...I don't want to think about that. Not yet, anyway.

Then I remember there is one thing I can do. So I reach out my arms and she steps into them, and I stroke her hair and tell her from the bottom of my heart what I think.

I am holding her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 5**

We are so cold. But she is alive. I am thankful for that. She is barely coherent but she knows she is cold. She shivers and I wrap her in as much clothing as I can spare. And I pick her up and begin carrying her out of danger. There is only one thing I can do for her until we reach civilization again.

I hold her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 6**

For a minute I believe she is dead. And then she is awake, startled and upset. She almost died. She was in pain. Maybe she is still in pain. Can I do nothing? Does she even recognize me?

She has been violated, in more than one way. She is bleeding. Once again I could not prevent her from being hurt. This happens far too often.

In a split second she knows who I am and she reaches for me. I am at once worried that she is so upset, and glad that I can be of service.

Because I can hold her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 7**

She wanted a baby and I couldn't give it to her. I tried, I did what she asked, and the little embryo didn't make it. My impotence is overwhelming. And yet, she needs me. For what? What can I do?

Hold her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 8**

This has never happened before. She is ill; I don't know what's wrong. She collapsed. She is on the ground. What can I do?

I remember that I can hold her. This I can do.

**SNAPSHOT 9**

I couldn't for so long, but now I am back with her and I am not going away again. I can't get enough of this. Now we are in bed, and I am still doing the only thing I always can when I am with her.

I hold her. This I can do.

**THE END**


End file.
